The kitsune slave of the Namikaze
by beast man1500
Summary: Instead of sealing the kyuubi no Kitsune, Minato enslaved him to serve the Namikaze. Now trapped in the form of a human and the slave of the Namikaze. Naruto must protect the clan as he slowly falls for the forth's daughter. Slight hellsing elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is another new story by ME! Now what was I supposed to do again…**

**OH YEAH! I don't own Naruto in any shape or form. If I did then all the females of the show would be fighting over him, and he would've gotten with every girl at least once. Now lets get started.**

**(Naruto's Pov)**

I have been called many things in my long life. I have been called Kyuubi, monster, curse, abomination and bijuu then there are my better titles. Those include, brother, friend, lover, and Naruto. I am all of these things. I have had two hosts. One I've hated with all my being for treating me like trash. The other I loved like a daughter. She was my light in the darkness. I partially blame myself for her death. I didn't try to break out of the seal that keeps me contained, really I didn't.

I'll say this, childbirth is a bitch on female jinchuuriki. More so then normal women. See when a female jinchuuriki has a child all their chakra holding the seal together goes to giving birth, so the seal starts to unravel. Somebody is supposed to keep the seal locked, during the birth somebody attacked my daughter and her mate, he kidnapped her daughter forcing him to leave my host's side It woould've stayed active if that bastard Uchiha didn't unlock the damn thing all the way.

When I was out I attacked him, or at least I tried to. Minato got in the way and I was trapped in a genjutsu, and forced to attack him and Kushina. After that it's kinda fuzzy. I remember that I attacked the village, and that Minato somehow sealed me in my human form. I was locked in my sixteen year old human form.

I don't really mind that part of the deal. I was forced to become a slave to the Namikaze clan. I don't mind that much. No what set me off was the way he reacted towards Kushina's death. He acted like they were never together. He didn't acknowlege that they were together. It was later that I found out that he was cheating on her. He explained to me that it was a mission to be with her to ensure he loyalty to the leaf. He told me that he was disgusted by her. That he had to hold down his food when he took her to bed.

I couldn't believe it. How could he do that to her? She loved him with all her heart. He had done the worst thing that he could have done to her. He pretended to love her. He gave her false hope. He made her fall in love for him. I am mad. How dare he treat MY daughter like that! I was pissed! He was lower then dirt to me. He was lower then the people that beat her, while I was forced to watch, helpless to do anything! He was worse then a monster. He explained that the only reason that I was his slave instead of bound to a jinchuuriki was because he didn't want to be related by blood to trash. I was furious! I attempted to attack him but he forced me to kneel to him.

I couldn't wait til he was dead. Then I would be able to serve the baby that was in the cradle. All I had to do was wait.

**(Normal POV)**

Naruto got up from his bed. He never slept he just liked the quiet of the night. It had been twelve years since his attack. He still looked the same as he did twelve years ago. He had dirty blonde hair with red streaks in it. He had red eyes with slit pupils. His nine tails were always hidden under a kitsune genjutsu along with his fox ears that rested on top of his head. He was wearing a white wife-beater that showed off his toned arms, with baggy black pants and black boots. The red trench coat he usually wore was always hung up while he exercised.

He went down to the Namikaze dojo to train with his sword kata's. He had a basic black anbu ninjato. Sure it wasn't made from something like his fangs but it would do. He just had to be careful that he didn't put to much power into the swings lest he break it. He still retained a good portion of his strength, even with his power limited to his seal, he still had as much strength as Tsunade.

He just finished his kata's when Minato's wife Naomi. Despite her name she was not honest to anyone except Minato. She was a manipulator. She was the best when it came to seduction. She had slept with many men and claimed rape in order to get blackmail for her and Minato. She pretended to love Noriko Minato's daughter as her own. She would kill her if it benefited her. The reason she didn't was because if she died then nobody would be able to control him after Minato died nobody would be able to control him.

"What are you doing here demon?" She asked in a condescending tone.

"Getting an early morning workout Naomi-Dono." He answered in a mocking tone of voice.

"Well go meet that little bitch. You got to escort her to school." Faster then she could follow he had her pinned to the wall by her neck and his sword pointed at her chest.

"You will not insult Noriko-Dono." He said in a threatening tone. "I know Namikaze-sama forbid me from killing you, but there are fates far far worse then death." With that he dropped her on the ground and left her on the floor coughing and weasing. She had a look of fear on her face. "Remember your place whore. As soon as your husband is dead then I am under Noriko-sama's orders. The ownership, and all of Namikaze-sama's restrictions beside the seals will be off, Do well to remember that." With that he grabbed his trench coat and left.

(With Naruto)

Naruto made his way down the path leading to Noriko's entered to see her sleeping. He sweatdropped at the scene. Her white t-shirt rode up showing off her stomach and blue panties..She had red hair like her mother with three whisker-marks on each cheak. She had a good figure for a twelve year old. (No lemon's featuring her until time-skip) She had a developed chest already. (Hinata pre time-skip) She usually wore clothes that fit her snugly.

She was the only Namikaze that treated him decently. She never yelled at him, never ordered him to do things that he didn't know how to do such as run her a bath. That isn't to say that he was dirty. Far from it he just didn't bathe in the traditional sense. He usually just engulfed himself in his chakra killing all the germs on his body. So he was mostly always fairly clean.

He walked to her and whispered into her ear. "Noriko-Chan time to wake up." She refused to let her call him sama when they were alone. She absolutely hated formalities. She insisted that he call her Noriko-Chan in private. She reminded him of Kushina in so many ways.

"Don't wanna. Five more minutes Naruto-kun." She mumbled half asleep.

Naruto sighed and decided to show his secret weapon. He crouched over her stretched his arms out and started to tickle her mercilessly.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Naruto-kun HAHA! Stop it!" He continued his merciless tickling. "HAHAHAHA! Fine I'm up, I'm up!"

He stopped tickling her and walked to the door. "Get up and come down to breakfast. Today's the graduation test, and we don't want to be late now do we?" She crawled out of bed and got dressed. Not minding that Naruto was still in the room. (If you haven't figured it out she has a crush on him)

When she was done she was wearing biker shorts and a shirt that showed off her stomach. She reminded him of a Kitsune in so many ways. She was flirty, and mischevious. That's not to say she slept around. She was still a virgin, in every way. She hadn't even ever kissed a boy on the cheak. He would do all in his power to make sure it stayed that way for a while. (If a girl get's pregnant before she's sixteen then there is a high chance for her and the baby to die. The body can't take it and she isn't a jinchuuriki so no Kyuubi enduced healing)

They walked out of the room together and to the dining room where Minato was reading the paper. "Good morning tou-San." Noriko sang happily. Minato grunted a reply, since he wasn't a morning person.

Naruto approached the table and kneeled on one leg like he was ordered to do. Minato wanted him completely dominated. "Good Morning Namikaze-Sama." He said in a voice devoid of emotion. 'why don't you just die you mother-fucking asshole!'

This time he didn't reply and kept reading the paper. After finishing breakfast he left the table to start his day of paperwork. He stopped at the door and called out to Naruto. "You will be punished for what you said to my wife earlier, but for now you are to escort Noriko to school." Noriko was happily eating her rice while they talked.

Minato shuddered as Naruto's voice sounded in his head. 'Why my master? All I did was tell the truth, and unless you find a way to be immortal then Noriko will be the head of the family eventually. That's been enscribed into the code on my sure-bu fuuin.'

Minato turned around and punched him in the face, successfully stopping Noriko from eating. "Get off the floor worm. You have to take Noriko to school, so eat then go!" He shouted out then left.

Noriko got up and kneeled down beside him. "Are you alright Naruto-kun?"

He sat up and answered in a cheerful voice. "I'm fine Noriko-chan. Nothing I'm not used to. He got up to reassure her he was fine. He dusted himself off and they ate in silence together, the trench coat hanging off his chair.

When they were done eating Noriko and Naruto headed off towards the ninja academy.

**(academy)**

When they arrived at the academy everyone gave them a wide berth. Nobody wanted to go anywhere near Naruto for obvious reasons. While at school he watched over Noriko from a distance in order for her to make friends that weren't him.

Naruto watched as all the boys eyed Noriko, He gave a low growl in response making them back off. He then saw his most loathed adversary at the school, Mizuki Touji. He didn't trust the man with Noriko. He insisted to his master that he watch over Noriko at all time's unless called away.

He felt his master's thought's enter his head. "Kyuubi I need you for an important mission." He sighed and turned to Noriko. She had an excited grin on her face. Today was the graduation exam. The day she would finally be a ninja. He turned to the shorter girl that only went up to his waist.

"Noriko." He said in a serious tone. "Your father is calling me for a mission. I most likely won't be here when you graduate." She looked down in sorrow. He pat her on the head. "Don't worry I will be back as soon as I can and then we can celebrate." At those words people started talking about the demon seducing the forth's daughter. (The forth isn't apart of a clan as far as I know, but he has a big house because he's the hokage) He growled at them and they immediately shut up. "See you later Noriko-Dono." With that disappeared via flaming shunshin, succesfully terrifying everyone there.

**(Hokage's office)**

Naruto arrived at the hokage's tower five minutes later. He would have come later, but Minato made a seal that made him follow his instructions without hesitation. The hokage gave him a steely glare. Naruto returned it with one of his own. "You wanted to see me Namikaze-_sama_." He said Sama with as much venom as he could.

"Yes I have a mission for you." He pretended that he didn't notice.

"Oh and what does the mighty Yondaime Hokage want with a lowly demon such as myself?" He asked mockingly.

Minato snarled, but for only an instant. "I need you to guard the last Uchiha so you are going to be his Jonin-sensei."

"Why do you need me to guard the little emo,just because he has an army of fangirls doesn't mean that he is in danger of being raped."

Minato sighed and answered. "We have reason to believe he is being targeted by Orochimaru."

"And that concerns me how?" He asked in a condescending tone. "The last time I checked my duties required me to guard Noriko-dono and serve the Namikaze family. Not babysity a chicken ass wannabe emo-avenger."

"And you still will be. I'm assigning her onto the team as well. I could care less about that clan of traitors, but if we let orochimaru get the sharringan then we will all die."

"Correction _you_ will all die, I am immortal you pathetic human. Even if you manage to destroy me I will just be reincarnated using another fox body. _Why _should I protect the last spawn of the clan I hate the most?" (He doesn't want to show that he cares for Noriko)

Suddenly he felt a pressure like his body weighed seven-hundred tons as he struggled to stand. Minato got up from his desk and slowly approached him. He spoke in a voice that would scare him if he wasn't who he was. "You _will _protect the Uchiha, or I _will_ order you to kill Kushina's spawn." His voice was cold and emotionless. "You think you can say no to me? I OWN you. You are my slave. If I tell you to go to a gay bar and suck every guys dick you _do _it. Do I make myself Clear?"

"Crystal Master." He replied. The pressure let up and the hokage sat down at his desk.

"Just be greatful I didn't make you be a genin and weaken you further. Oh and so you know you will have a root member on your team."

Naruto perked up at that. One of his favorite hobbies since being enslaved was busting Danzo's balls. He laughed maniacally inside his mind. If the hokage knew he just made his day he wouldn't be assigned to this team.

**(Outside Academy)**

Noriko was sitting outside on the swing. She was sad that Naruto wasn't able to pick her up. It hurt her greatly that he was a slave to her and her family. She loved him, and wished to be with him. He always protected her when she was attacked by Iwa. She knew that he was forced to mostly. She knew that he did extra for her that her tou-san didn't demand him to do. All she had to do was ask. He often took time out of his training to help her without her even asking. He always treated her as an equal. He was always honest with stuff her parent's wouldn't tell her.

One such example was the Uchiha massacre. She knew that Itachi was ordered to do it by her father and his advisors. She once asked him why and he answered that she was just like someone he used to know.

She was snapped out of her musings by a voice calling out to her. She turned her head to see Mizuki grinning down at her. "Hello Noriko-chan how are you today?" He asked.

She mumbled a reply that he didn't quite hear so he tried a different tactic. "Were you informed about the bonus test?"

She perked up at that. "Bonus test? What bonus test?"

"You haven't heard?" He paused before continuing his explanation. "There is a bonus test for the top shinobi and kunoichi of the year, and you fit into that category perfectly."

**(Later that night)**

One of naruto's duty's in the village was guarding the scroll of sealing. He found this particular job dull. He deciced to practice a few Kata's to pass the time, He unsheathed the ninjato attached to his back and started swinging the blade in a deadly dance. This always relaxed him for some strange jumped up and did a corkscrew dive to the ground, stopping before he reached the bottom as not to destroy the floor, he did a midair flip and brought the sword down in a deadly swing.

A sound drew his attention, it sounded like a window was opening. He followed the sound and came face to face with Noriko.

**CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!**

**This is my new story. Tell me how you like it. See ya Oh and thank you still not dead yet for swapping idea's and telling me what's crap.**

.


	2. chapter 2

**Hello My loyal readers. Here is chapter two.**

**If I owned Naruto would I really be writing this? And for the last time REVIEW!**

The two stared at each other with a mixture of confusion and shock. Noriko was shocked to see naruto standing guard. Why would he be standing guard during a genin test? She decided to ponder that later after she stole the scroll.

Naruto stared at Noriko in confusion. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why she was here. He knew it was the real her, since he could detect almost all illusions, being a Kitsune, and why did she use the window? None of this made sense to him.

"Noriko what are you doing here?" He asked in a deadpan voice. "You know you should be in bed right now."

Noriko shot him a questioning look. _"This has to be a trick. There's no way that Naruto would be guarding a _fake _forbidden scroll. Maybe it's a test to get by the guards. What should I do? Think Noriko think! How would a _real _Kunoich get by the most powerful bijuu on the planet?"_ Suddenly a thought came to her. What were Kunoichi mainly used for?_ "That's it!"_

"_What is Noriko doing here?"_ That's when he saw her hands form a ram seal. (Don't know seal for the Oiroke no Jutsu)

"Transform!" She exploded into a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared to show a well endowed taller version of Noriko that was slightly reminiscent of Kushina in his opinion. Smoke was covering her firm endowments and another trail of smoke covered what would have been her core. Naruto felt himself harden a little down below. Then she spoke and it nearly threw him over the edge. "Naruto-Sama I've been a very bad girl. I think I need to be punished."

"_What the hell is she doing?" _He shouted inside his mind. He quickly schooled his features. "Noriko-Chan what are you doing?" He asked in a blunt voice, All the while thinking how hot she looked with that Jutsu. Now don't get him wrong she was cute for her age, but he wasn't attracted to her sexually. (Yet) Something about having sex with twelve year olds disgusted him. Maybe in a few years he would be attracted to her, just not now.

She huffed. "I was trying to make you pass out from a nosebleed." She said transforming back to normal.

Naruto smirked. "You're a few thousand years too early to get the drop on me Noriko. Now why are you here?" He said switching to a serious voice in the end.

Noriko gave him a confused look and changed back to normal. "What are you talking about? Didn't Tou-san tell you about the extra credit exam?"

"Extra credit exam?"

"Yea you know the one where you're suppose to steal the fake forbidden scroll and take it to Mizuki after learning a Jutsu from it."

"Noriko there is no exam like that." He let out a sigh and continued. "We seem to have a traitor in our ranks." (I will not follow the filler arcs _EVER_. So Mizuki isn't orochimaru's cock-sucker. Just wanted to let you know)

Her eyes widened "So Mizuki's a traitor?" She shrieked, only to have Naruto cap his hand over her mouth.

"Not so loud! You want to start a panic in the village? I bet even those puny civilians heard you. If you want to be a ninja then silence is a necessity." He let out a sigh and continued. "OK here's what we are going to do. I let you learn a Jutsu from the scroll. The safest one for you to learn is the Mattaki Yami no Jutsu. I will go report this to master."

"But won't I get in trouble?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Well that's simple. I'm not going to tell him youstole the scroll."

"Then what will you tell him? I don't see my father trusting you without telling him the cause."

"Simple I tell him that the scroll is missing. Nothing more nothing less. I'll get out of here before you steal the scroll so I won't be lying when I say I didn't see who and if you keep quiet then I will be able to say I didn't hear you." With that he left to report the 'theft.'

**On top of the roof (1 hour later)**

The Yondaime Hokage looked at the assembled ninja with a calculating eye. He had called the meeting after Naruto reported that the scroll had been stolen. When the Hokage asked why he didn't stop it he replied that he didn't see who did it.

He looked to his right to see Naruto standing silently with an impassive look on his face. He knew that Naruto wasn't telling him something. He decided to think on it later and addressed his subordinates. "My loyal Shinobi!" He started. "I have news! The forbidden scroll of sealing has been stolen. I want you all to find whoever stole it and bring them back, for interrogation. This atrocity will _not_ happen again!" His speech got it's desired effect as everyone shouted their agreement. "Now go!" He watched as the shinobi leapt to find the traitor. "You go to kyuubi! Root out this bad seed in my village."

"As you wish my master." He replied in a mock bow.

**(With Noriko)**

Noriko arrived at the clearing where she spotted an old shrine with a paper on it that said seal. After dropping down she opened the scroll and looked for the Jutsu Naruto told her about. _"What was it called again? Oh yeah Mattaki Yami No Jutsu. Now let's see what you do."_ She looked at the scroll until she found what she was looking for. _"Ah here we go!"_

**(One hour later)**

Noriko got done learning the Jutsu about five minutes ago. Now she was just waiting on Naruto and Mizuki. She was tired from all the practicing that she had to do to learn the jutsu.

A few minutes later Noriko heard rustling in the trees. Somebody was coming, she looked to where the noise was coming from to see to her horror that it was Mizuki who appeared with two demon wind shuriken' on his back. _"Naruto where are you?"_

Mizuki put on a mask of pride that she could easily tell was fake. She knew that she was in danger. Mizuki was a chuunin level ninja that was fresh and she was a newly graduated genin that was tired from practicing a jutsu that she just learned let alone mastered.

She was interrupted from her musings by Mizuki who decided to speak. "Now you can give me the scroll and you pass." She shook her head and tried to get up only to fall down again. "Oh are you tired? Well I can just come over and get it." He said with a perverted leer which made her involuntarily shudder. Mizuki slowly made his way over to her as she struggled to get up.

Mizuki stopped a step away from her. She looked up at him to see his eyes were filled with unbridled lust. Noriko involuntarily scooted back. She had no idea what that look was but she knew that it wasn't good. She accidentally backed herself into a wall.

Mizuki was relishing in her fear. He could sense it rolling off her in waves. He felt his pants tighten. She didn't even know how much her fear was turning him on! He wanted nothing more then to take her right her and now. He couldn't take her constant teasing. Those short shorts she always wears. Those tight shirts! She was teasing him and she knew it. He just had to have her!

Mizuki stepped up to her and leaned down. She had backed herself into the shrine that was rumored to hold a powerful demon. Not as powerful as the bijuu but still powerful all the same. She could feel his breath on her as his hand reached out to touch her surprisingly large breasts. Her eyes widened as he made to grab her. She let out a loud scream that was sure to get somebodies attention.

He hastily knocked her out. He didn't need her alerting others to their position. He didn't mind raping her while she was unconcious. He had done it to countless other women. It was all a game to him. He occasionally slipped drugs in women's drinks, to knock them out. He loved the fear in their eyes when they woke up. It was pure ecstacy to him.

He leveled a kunai to start cutting her clothes off her when he heard another kunai cut throu the air. He turned in time to have it graze his cheek instead of it going through his head like it was intended to. He looked up to see Naruto standing over him with a grin over his face. It wasn't a grin of a comrade either. This grin promised untold amounts of pain.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Do my eyes deceive me? Mizuki is that you? And here I thought you were gay." Mizuki gritted his teeth in frustration and anger. "Although." He said. All pretenses of playfulness gone from his voice. "You dared threaten Noriko-Sama and that I can't forgive."

Mizuki was panicking now. He knew that he was going to die. 'What am I going to do? This is the fucking Kyuubi no Kitsune. There's no way I can take him. Even if it is sealed.'

"**Let me out."** A silky seductive voice whispered low enough for only Mizuki to hear

'What was that?' Mizuki thought with a shudder.

'Hm, looks like that puny mutt is trying to escape.' Naruto thought to himself. 'Even though he is a B class this should provide a challenge. Hope he isn't stupiid enough to release it.'He thought worriedly. On a normal day he would have loved to fight it, but not if Noriko was in danger. Since it was in a barrier around the shrine he couldn't enter.

"**You want power."** The voice whispered again.

'Yes'

"**Enough power to crush your enemies. Especially the Yondaime Hokage. He should have awarded you the rank of jonin for all your hard work."**

'Yes' He thought a little louder.

"**I can give you power"** The voice continued. **"All the power you could ever want, and all you have to do is release me."**

'How?'

"**Look behind you."** Mizuki did and saw a shed. He was about to question it when the voice spoke to him again **"Do you see the shed? On the shed is a seal for containing demons. There is a demon sealed in it. One even more powerful then the fox."**

Naruto rolled his eyes at that. 'Yea right.'

'How do I release it?'

"**Send chakra into the seal surrounding you then take the scroll, the girl and run. The demon's will wind up killing each other while you escape."**

Mizuki did as the voice said. A group of seals appeared and started to break apart rapidly. Mizuki stopped channeling chakra and scooped up Noriko with the scroll and ran. Naruto watched with anger. 'How can that human be that STUPID!'

The demonic energy skyrocketed to a phenominal level. 'This is bad. I gotta kill this thing before the human escapes. Who knows what he will do to her?' At that thought His face became like stone. His posture was stiff as he slowly drew his sword. His eyes turned a demonic red as he started to hiss.

The demon that emerged was female. She was basically every mans wet dream. She had light green hair that went down to her toned butt, she had a nice figure with DD-cup breasts, Her skin was a light shade of brown. Her eyes were a cold shade of blue with slit pupils. She was completely naked, exposing her bald pussy and her green nipples. (She's a demon so her nipples are a different color then humans) Naruto Recognized her to be a succubus. A demon that thrived on sexual energy.

A bloodthirsty grin made it's way to her face. "Well if it isn't the wayward king. Kyuubi-_sama_ how are you? Last time I heard you were sealed in that bitch Mito."

"Least I was sealed into a human over being sealed into an abandoned shrine. Least I still got to use my power every now and then. Unlike you who was sealed in a shrine. THAT is truly pathetic." He retorted smoothly.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screeched, launching a kick at his perch on the tree he was standing on. He quickly dodged out of the way as he watched the limb fall.

"Put some clothes on you ugly cow."Let it be known that succubus could stand many insults. They didn't mind being called a slut, or anything of that nature, but they absolutely _hated _being called ugly. They are truly vain creatures. Her anger rose to phenominal heights along with it her power. She sprouted bat wings and her feet elongated into talons as she exploded with Youkai. Her hair turned into a light blue and she grew a forked tail out of her backside. Her eyes turned into a light shade of purple. Her skin turned chalk white. Her chest expanded to a low E-cup bust.

When she spoke she sounded like two voices rolled into one. The soft sultry voice that she had and a demonic one that sounded kinda deep. "_**Well what do you think now Kyuubi-**_**Sama? **_**Am I pretty now?"**_ She asked in a way that was both threatening and sexy.

"Well what do you know? An A-class demon. I must be getting rusty to not sense that limiter." He said in a playful tone.

"_**So when are you going to take yours off?"**_ She said in a playful tone mixed in with a hidden rage.


	3. Rescue, interrogation, and babysitting

**Hello there my loyal readers. This is the third instalment of Kitsune slave of the Namikaze, ENJOY! I don't own anything. If I did well can't think of anything to complain about since I enjoy the series except maybe Naruto's clothes. Orange track suits look weird. **

**(Previously)**

_"Well what do you know? An A-class demon. I must be getting rusty to not sense that limiter." He said in a playful tone._

_"__**So when are you going to take yours off?"**__ She said in a playful tone mixed in with a hidden rage._

**(Present)**

Naruto got into a fighting stance. He bent his knees as he spread them apart. A bloodthirsty smirk spread across hisf face. "Now why should I do that? After all I just_ love_ a challenge."

The succubus charged the kitsune and threw punch which Naruto dodged. "You're still weak. Tell me, was that transformation just for show, or did being imprisoned weaken you that much?"

"**AAAAAAAH," **the Succubus and launched a kick towards Naruto's right temple which was quickly blocked. **"I will take great pleasure in killing and devouring your life force."**

Naruto jumped back and landed on a branch. "Ah you think you can defeat me? How cute," Naruto said unsheathing his sword. Naruto's face straitened up. "But you are ten thousand years too early to defeat me, even if my power was sealed to D-class, I am smart, strong, fast and cunning. _That's _the reason why _I _am king, and not anyone else."

She flexed her claws before charging. "**Enough talking, fight!"** She attempted to claw at his midsection but before her attack made contact Naruto brought down the sword cleaving off her hand. She brought her arm back and let out a shriek of pain.

A smile made its way to Naruto's lips. "This sword may not be as good as _my_ sword, but it is still a pretty decent blade. You see it is made of blessed metal from the Land of Iron, and some demon suppression seals made by the Uzumaki clan are carved into the steel. The name of the sword is **Tenma no Kirikorosu. **(Demon Slayer or Slayer of Demons) This sword belonged to my first host. I may not like the bitch, but I must admit this; she was a genius when it came to ways to seal or slay demons. Why she used a simple ANBU standard Ninjato I will never know, but honestly...I don't give a damn."

By the time he was done talking, the succubus was back on her feet glaring at him with hatred in her eyes. She sent a punch towards Naruto's face with her only remaining hand that was met with Naruto's own hand blocking it. He grabbed hold of it and snapped her wrist as he backhanded her across the face after he tossed the sword up. He grinned sadistically down at her. "You should know, before you die." He paused in his speech as he caught his sword. "Your first mistake was allowing the ningen to take my mistress." He punched her across the face. "Your second was thinking you could take me." She just glared at him as she panted. He then put the sword to her neck. "Your final mistake was underestimating me and overestimating yourself. I wouldn't normally use this sword on a demon weaker than me but I really need to go, so bye." He then lopped off her head. "I wish I could say it was fun but it really wasn't."

Turning away from the dead demon he took off into the trees, following Noriko's scent. "Hold on Noriko-chan. I'll be there soon."

**(With Mizuki at the same time)**

Mizuki jumped from tree to tree as he carried the downed Namikaze, praying that the demons would kill each other.

Eventually he came to a stop in a large clearing. He set Noriko down and stared at her round face. He reached up to stroke her whiskered cheek disturbing her sleep in the process. _'You and I are going to have _so_ much fun together. This'll show that demon.'_

Noriko opened her sapphire blue eyes to stare into Mizuki's lust filled brown ones. A cruel smile spread its way across his face as he reached out to touch her chest. Noriko slapped him in the face making him angry. "You bitch!" He slapped her across the face so hard that she spit out blood. He picked the struggling Noriko up by her hair and dragged her over to a tree. He slammed her against it. Pain shot through her body as he started to take off her clothes; taking out some rope he used a one handed jutsu to tie her hands above her head to the tree. "You won't escape little girl. I am going to claim my prize." He then lowered his face to her hair and took a sniff. "Tell me has the demon claimed you yet?"

Taking out a Kunai he cut open her shirt exposing her chest wrappings to the pedophile Chuunin. "No don't!" She screamed as she struggled harder.

"What's the matter whore? You saving yourself for the demon?" He let out a cruel laugh. "Are you trying to seduce the demon? Wanting to spread you're legs for the demon? He would leave you out here to die if he had a choice. In fact he's probably reporting to the Hokage what a useless Kunoichi you are right now. How about you try out a real man?"

"You're wrong." She said in a quiet voice. Her throat was sore from screaming. "He'll come and when he does you'll wish you were dead."

"What can he do to me?" Mizuki said cutting her bandages exposing her chest to his hungry eyes. "He is just a pathetic slave, to a pathetic clan, in a pathetic village." Mizuki started to roughly fondle her chest causing her to cry out in pain.

Mizuki let go and started to take off his pants when he heard a twig snap. Noriko and Mizuki turned their heads see Naruto with a big smile on his face. It wasn't a happy smile. No this smile was one that spoke of barely restrained rage. Naruto's eyes were glowing an eerie red promising pain and suffering (with a side of death) to all those that gazed upon them.

"Well well well." Naruto spoke with malice in his voice, still keeping the smile on his face. "What do we have here? Were you about to do what I think you were about to do?" Naruto then let out a throaty chuckle. "See there's a problem with that." Naruto started to slowly walk towards Mizuki. Each step sent a shiver down Mizuki and Noriko's spine.

Noriko was scared, not of Mizuki, but of Naruto. When he was pissed he absolutely terrified her. She knew his status as the Kyuubi no Kitsune she didn't fear what he would do to her, it was more of an instinctual fear. Like a mouse being cornered by a hungry cat. She knew without a shadow of doubt, that one way or another Mizuki wouldn't survive the night.

Mizuki struck a kunai at Noriko's throat. "Look here demon, if you come any closer, the girl dies." Naruto could see Noriko's eyes widen through the dark. Naruto looked at Noriko's eyes trying to convey to her to trust him. He hoped she got the message.

"You're making a mistake ningen." Naruto said in an eerily cheerful voice. "See, here's the thing. If you lay a single finger on her I will take this sword." Here Naruto unsheathed the Ninjato. "And shove it straight up your ass. Then," Here Naruto let out a dark chuckle. "I'll slice from your ass _slowly_ through your front effective neutering you, followed shortly by cutting through your intestines lungs heart then your throat." At seeing Mizuki's enraged if slightly fearful look he continued.

"Oh don't worry this blade can't permanently hurt ningens like yourself, the wounds will dissapear and regenerate as the blade cuts through, but the pain stay's." he let out a soft chuckle. "See that's the fun thing about this little beauty. I can have hours and _hours _of fun with you before I decide to kill you. If you kill her you have no hostage and I still get my playtime." Here he let out a sadistic laugh that would have caused Orochimaru to have nightmares. "So the way I see it you have two choices ningen. You can come quietly and be handed over to Anko-chan and Ibiki-san for interrogation, _or", _here his eyes got an even more animalistic look in them, "continue to resist and _I_ will make you my toy to practice my torture methods on. And I have a _lot_ of torture methods. Ones that would make those two wet with envy. So what's it gonna be ningen, the easy way or the hard way."

Mizuki let out a yell of rage as he attempted to stab Noriko through the neck. The blade never made it as Naruto appeared behind the renegade Chuunin and knocked him out. He sighed as he took out a storage scroll and sealed the unconcious Chuunin into it.

The vulpine man looked up to Noriko's face to see her tear filled eyes. He knew he terrified her, even though she loved him; all humans feared him to a certain extent; it was a primal instinct and that was never going to change. He let out a sigh, and cut her free using the kunai that was against her neck not fifteen seconds ago.

Noriko fell into his arms as he embraced her in a hug which she gladly returned. Releasing her for a second he stripped off his trench coat and handed it to her. She gave him a grateful look when he turned around to give her some privacy. She stripped off her tattered clothes and slipped the trench coat on. The trench coat fell behind her. Buttoning it up she acknowledged that she was changed and he turned to face her.

"It's a little big," she commented trying to ease some of the tension.

He smiled down at her. "That won't be a problem will it?" He scratched the back of his head. "I don't really have anything in your size."

Noriko shook her head. "We should go. I'm sure Tou-san's worried."

"Yeah, right," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

**(15 minutes later)**

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU THINK THAT IT WAS OKAY TO STEAL THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL!" Minato was pissed; he just got the news that the Scroll of Sealing was stolen by his own daughter. "I have half a mind to revoke your shinobi license, but then that would bring shame to our family. If anything like this ever happens again you better have a damn good reason to keep you alive let alone a ninja. I will execute you on the spot. Do I make myself clear." His voice was eerily calm as he spoke. Noriko suppressed a shudder as she stared into Minato's cold blue eyes.

Noriko didn't answer. She was trying to stifle her sobs as Minato continued to yell. This only served to set Minato off.

Minato got up from his chair and walked around the desk. Going up to her he smacked her hard across the face. "ANSWER ME!"

Noriko lifted her face to look into his eyes. Stifling her sobs she answered. "Yes Tou-san."

Minato glared at her in disgust. "Is that anyway how to address your Hokage?"

"N-no, Hokage-sama."

The stutter threatened to set Minato off again. "Go, before I do something you may regret! Get out of my face, you pathetic girl."

"Y-Yes."

**(With Naruto in the Forest of Death)**

Naruto was humming a happy tune as he made his way to the forbidden sector of the Forest of Death. This was the one area that not even the most insane human dared to venture into if he could help it. The reason for this was because remnants of his chakra still permeated the area creating bloodthirsty demons out of the wildlife.

**(WARNING: torture ahead. If you find that to be disturbing DON'T READ.)**

Naruto stood in a small clearing in the middle of the Forest of Death**. **He unfastened the scroll, unrolled it, and unsealed Mizuki.

Naruto noticed that the Chuunin had yet to awaken. "Oh he's still unconscious. Well we can't have that." Naruto tied Mizuki's hands and feet to a tree then waved some smelling salts in his face, waking the sleeping man up. Said man groaned as he came to the waking world. Before he could do anything Naruto duct taped his mouth shut so he wouldn't have to hear him scream.

Mizuki's was confused as he woke up. His vision soon cleared enough to see the face of a chucklysmiling demon. His eyes widened in panic as he registered the predicament he was in at the moment.

"Mizuki, Mizuki, Mizuki. What did you _do?_" Naruto talked as if he was scolding a child and not about to interrogate somebody. "You could have come quietly, got interrogated, and then wound up in a jail cell never having to see me again, but you just _HAD _to take my future master didn't you ningen," Naruto tisked at Mizuki, "and then you attempt to _rape_ her which I personally _hate_ and then when I offer you a way that causes the least amount of pain, you spit in my face by trying to _kill_ her. You stupid, stupid, _ningen! _You signed your own death wish when you tried to rape Noriko. Minato-sama doesn't let me have a go at the prisoners in lock down. See I'm bound to certain _commands_ set in place by the bastard that dares to call himself my master. The first is that I have to stay at subpar power unless ordered to wield more power. The second is that I have to serve and protect the Namikaze line for all eternity and finally I am bound to not permanently injure anybody associated withf the Namikaze clan, including all ninja under their command." He reached behind him and held an item out to Mizuki's face.

Mizuki's eyes widened when he saw what was in Naruto's hand. It looked similar to a cheese grater but bigger and sharper. He looked at Naruto as he began to speak again. "This is your first hell that you will suffer, but first." Naruto cast a minor fire jutsu to incinerate all of Mizuki's clothes and burning said Chuunin in the process. Mizuki let out a scream as Naruto dragged the fire scorched his flesh. "I wanted more targets then your face and hands." Naruto slowly brought it to Mizuki's chest and slowly drug it across his already burnt flesh which slowly peeled away. Mizuki screamed as he felt his skin peel off his body till only the muscle remained. Naruto took out a syringe filled with a purple liquid.

"This," Naruto said holding up the syringe. A sinister smirk appeared on his face as he spoke. "Is a drug that makes the nerves more _sensitive._ I had it made in the I.T. department for _just_ such an occasion. The problem is that it needs to be directly applied to the muscles where it seeps into the nerves at a rapid pace."

Mizuki 'screamed' louder as Naruto put the syringe into his chest. He then took out the **Tenma no Kirikorosu** and cut through the chest which immediately sealed up. All the while Mizuki 'screamed' louder. Naruto took out another needle and stuck it in Mizuki's clavicle artery. "That was to make sure you don't pass out from the pain. Now the_ real_ fun can begin, should we get started?"

"Sex," Naruto spoke as he took out a kunai and cut across Mizuki's right arm. He screamed as tears started to trickle down his eyes, "is meant to be cherished. _Especially_ the first time. What you tried to do really piss' me off, you see _normally_ I can just kill the guy and be done with it." Here Naruto let out a bitter laugh. "But _you," _here he let out a cruel laugh. "_You_ tried to rape Noriko, my _most_ precious person. See I hate the Hokage and his wife, but I care about her." Naruto stabbed the kunai into Mizuki's shoulder. "I am normally quite _tame _for a demon, just fighting other demons occasionally and leaving humans alone for the most part, but I can't stand seeing Noriko hurt in _any _way." He let out a dry chuckly before continuing. "See she is the daughter of my previous host. She's not Naomi's kid. I _loved_ my previous host like a daughter." Here Mizuki's eyes widened. If there was a chance of that being true, he knew he was in for a world of hurt. At that moment his predicament finally sunk in, he had managed to piss off _the_ Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto continued not paying attention to Mizuki's reaction. "When Kushina-chan, my previous host died, I swore to protect her daughter with my very life." He started to reminisce as he talked to the gagged Chuunin. "Kushina-chan was absolutely _terrified_ of me when we first met and I was angry that my seal was the way it was. I mean come on. Wouldn't you be too if you were stuck to a miniature version of the moon with pikes shoved through your body? I scared her since she was only seven years old, yet she had the guts to say something I will never forget, just two little words. You wanna know what they were? See I was bitching and threatening to eat her if I broke free. She a mere _child_, told me to _shut up_."

He let a small chuckle escape his lips as the Chuunin watched on with a mixture of horror and disbelief at the story. "Believe it or not, I laughed at her. Not even that bitch Mito had the stones to do that. That was only the beginning."

He stabbed another Kunai into Mizuki's left shoulder for symmetrical purposes somehow making it through the tape, Mizuki howled in pain. Naruto put a seal on his voice box and all was silent "That was getting annoying why didn't I do that in the first place? Oh well." He slowly peeled the tape off to cause more pain. Naruto noticed that Mizuki wasn't screaming. "Are the endorphins kicking in? Oh well." He took out another syringe and stuck it in Mizuki's chest. "Well that's taken care of." Now Mizuki was back to screaming. "This is fun. I should do this more often."

"Now where was I? Oh yes. Kushina-chan and I started to bond and we became like father and daughter. And before you think I have no idea what love is you should ask yourself this. Why am I torturing you in the most evil ways possible instead of sending you to Ibiki-san?" when Mizuki didn't answer, he stabbed out one of his eyes causing the chuunin to howl in pain. "It's because she is precious to me." Naruto stabbed Mizuki in the crotch removing his testicles one by one.

"Now, I'm going to make you eat these." Naruto stated bluntly. Mizuki closed his mouth. Naruto stabbed him with another kunai in the stomach. Mizuki 'screamed' before he was gagged by the testicles. "Chew bitch!" Naruto shouted. Mizuki deciding it was good to do as he say chewed them up. "Now swallow." He hesitated. "I said swallow!" He did so after Naruto punched him in the stomach. Naruto took out the Ninjato and slashed through Mizuki after removing the fblades in his body. He was completely healed within minutes. Naruto undid the silencing seal on Mizuki. "Now why did you try to trick Noriko into stealing the scroll?"

Deciding it was in his best interest to comply he answered. "I was planning to sell it for some money."

"Anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"N-no," he stuttered out. Naruto could tell he was lying so he took out a brush and ink bottle. He started to draw the seals for an exploding tag on Mizuki's groin which had been regenerated by the sword.

"Are you sure? All I have to do is channel chakra into this," Naruto poked above his groin. "And then your crotch will explode. Doesn't it sound like fun?" Naruto let out a sadistic laugh.

Mizuki began to sweat. "F-fine, I'll talk. I have a client that is willing to buy the scroll already. I was planning to copy it for myself, then sell it for a huge ass load of money."

Naruto frowned. That particular scroll was dangerous in the wrong hands."Who is the client?"

"I don't know." Mizuki saw Naruto starting to channel his Youkai and panicked. "I dunno! Really! He said that he was going to use it to study something called the Geddou Mizou. That's all I know, I swear!"

'The Geddou Mizou? What's that? It sounds familiar.' Getting a brief flash of a statue with nine eyes, he decided to leave it for now. He then turned his attention to the Chuunin. "Oh I know that, but now it's time to die. Tell me something. Did you know that when you're injured cells divide to heal your body?" When Mizuki didn't answer his question he slapped him across the face and continued, "Well here's another interesting fact. They also age you by dividing. Sure it might be millisecond's difference but did you know that?" Not wanting to get hit again Mizuki shook his head. "Now answer me this, what would happen if I were to say, oh I don't know, keep cutting you with the sword after giving you a special drug that accelerates healing by dividing your cells up a thousand times faster?" The last part was said accompanied by a sadistic smirk. "Now what do you think would happen then?"

Before Mizuki could answer he let out another ear shattering scream, as Naruto plunged another needle into Mizuki's body. Naruto then started to cut him up rapidly using his sword to accelerate the healing even more, rapidly chipping away at the Chuunin's remaining life force.

"Let me tell you something Mizuki, I have stopped a lot of assassination attempts on Noriko-Dono's life, using this method of torture and interrogation. Normally I ship the bodies back to Iwa leaving them little more than mummies, after I find who hired the Assassins in the first place. You see it's my _favorite_ way to dispose of threats." Mizuki now looked like an old man with wrinkles and liver spots. His muscles sagged off his body. "One more cut and you're dead, any last words?"

"Why?" He asked. "Why do you protect her? She is just a useless bastard, so why?"

Naruto let a dry laugh escape his lips. "She's my only light in this dark world. She keeps me sane when I would have snapped long ago, by actually caring for an old fox like me. She is also the daughter of one of the only people I ever gave a damn about. Does that answer your question?" Before Mizuki could say anything Naruto ductaped his mouth. "You should be glad." Naruto spoke in a humorous tone. "I'm feeling merciful." He let out a laugh. "If you manage to get out of here then the amimals won't eat you, then you're free to go," He cut the ropes releasing Mizuki who fell to the ground panting. "Either way." He said thoughtfully. "The most you have is one year, if you escape that is." He let out a cruel laugh as he disappeared in a pillar of fire, leaving Mizuki to his fate. "I should also give you fair warning. These aren't normal animals. They were tainted by my youkai _years_ ago, and this happens to be where they were most exposed at so they are more demonic then the normal variety." He said as the fire engulfed him and he left the Chuunin to his fate

**(Torture scene over. Next day Namikaze Compound.)**

Naruto had spent the rest of the night training and now it was early morning the sun just barely rising over the horizon. Naruto loved the quiet of the night. It gave him time to think of everything that had happened in his exceedingly long life. He sat down in a meditation pose. He was starting to access his Youkai when he felt a presence inside the training room.

He opened his eyes to come face to face with Naomi. She was wearing a black Kimono which matched her hair. She left her chest area exposed trying to show off her non-existent cleavage. Naruto had to admit though that even if she had no breasts and a bad attitude, she had a _really_ nice ass. It was heart shaped and he caught himself staring on more then one occasion, before realizing who it was and looking away in disgust.

"What is it Naomi-_dono_?" He asked in a mocking voice with a smile. "Namikaze-sama sending you on a seduction mission again?"

She glared at him before answering. "No I just came by to tell you that you are to report to Minato-kun later for a mission today."

Naruto's smile dropped. 'What could the bastard want now?'

After being dismissed from Naomi, he went to wake up Noriko. He opened the door to her room and turned on the lights. The curtains were closed which wasn't a good sign in his opinion. Over the years he got used to Naomi's odd habits. One of which was closing the curtains when she was upset. She had also taking up the habit of saying 'dattebayo' when she was excited. A trait she had unfortunately inherited from Kushina, much to his slight annoyance.

He walked over to the bed andf noticed that she was still wearing his trench-coat from last night which meant that she hadn't bothered to change. He then took a look at her face and noticed the tear streaks on her face. He heard her whimper from obviously having a nightmare. Naruto sighed and shook her awake. He was gentler then yesterday, but her eyes snapped open almost immediately.

Noriko was disoriented for a couple seconds she was about to scream when she noticed that she was in her room. She looked around and noticed Naruto staring down at her. She sat up and started crying again as he gathered her into his arms. 'I should have been faster.' He thought to himself. _'I'm sorry Kushina-Otome. I couldn't protect Noriko fast enough. I failed you. Damnit I shouldn't have left her alone with the fourth bastard. I almost failed.'_

Naruto was broken from his thoughts when he heard a sniffling sound. He hugged her closer to him. "I'm sorry Noriko-chan. I should have been faster. I will never let anybody hurt you like that again." He said as he pat her on the back. _'cause if anybody does they will have me to deal with _my _way. Consequences be damned!'_

"You were plenty fast." She mumbled into his neck. "I am sad I wasn't strong enough to protect myself. If I was, maybe I could've gotten out of it myself, and maybe then Tou-sama would see me, be proud of me...love me." The last words were whispered so softly that Naruto had to strain to hear.

"Noriko," he spoke softly. "You _are_ strong enough. You are a fresh genin that barely graduated yesterday. You would've found a way out of it eventually, even if I hadn't shown up." _'You're Kushina's daughter after all.'_

That brought a smile to her face. "Thanks." She planted a soft kiss on his right cheek. He smiled down at her when she pulled away with a cute little blush on her cheeks. _'I can't believe I just did that.'_

She was snapped out of her musings when Naruto cleared his throat to get her attention. "Not that I'm not enjoying this hug but we need to go down to breakfast before Namikaze-sama has an Ulcer." Noriko blushed and let go of him Naruto turned away from Noriko as she changed knowing she was still traumatised from last night even if she was hiding it well. after she was changed the two went down stairs and had a pleasant meal, after eating Naruto escorted Noriko to go get her picture taken. They turned it into the registry then Naruto had to meet up with Minato so he dropped Noriko off at the training ground. He had gotten back his trench coat earlier so it was back in its rightful place over his shoulders. He walked by the secretary ignoring her scowl as he passed by. He plastered on a bloodthirsty grin before walking in.

"Hello my master, you wanted to see me?"

Minato scowled at him then spoke. "What took you so long? Wait never mind, I have a mission for you; I want you to keep an eye on Hiruzen Sarutobi's grandson along with Noriko today. I also want a full report of what happened last night. Noriko was knocked out, so she couldn't tell me much, _worthless brat_." The last part was mumbled but Naruto still heard it. Resisting the urge to comment he started his report.

"Well after Mizuki knocked Noriko-dono out, the idiot decided to release a demon that my first host sealed inside a shrine, I quickly killed her then tracked Mizuki down. He had Noriko-dono tied to a tree. I ambushed him and knocked him out and untied Noriko. I sealed him in a scroll and later interrogated him about it. Turns out he was planning to sell it to the highest bidder. His client wanted information on something called the Geddou Mizou." Minato's face paled. "Now what has your panties in a wad?" No sooner had the words left his mouth that he was on the floor in pain. "Teme!" He managed to pant out.

Minato got up from his desk. He walked around to stand over Naruto. "The Geddou Mizou," he started stressing each word, "Is an artifact that is able to extract and store all the bijuu all at once. It is an artifact that has multiple pieces of it branched across the elemental Nations."

Naruto got up and composed himself. "Now who the fuck would want that?" Naruto asked. _'Can't believe I forgot that? I must be getting old.'_

Minato walked back to his desk and sat himself down with a sigh. "There has been talk lately of a group of S-rank shinobi who are targeting the bijuu. We don't know what they plan to do with you and the others yet, but it can't be good. We already have a spy in the organization, but he doesn't know anything yet. Now for your mission you are to watch Konohamaru Sarutobi in place of Ebisu who is out sick today, dismissed!"

Naruto mock saluted then left to pick up Konohamaru.

**(Sarutobi compound 15 minutes later)**

Naruto arrived at the Sarutobi compound and looked around. The compound was surrounded by a lush and vibrant garden that looked more like a jungle. Outside the front gate were two statues of human sized monkeys holding Quan Dao in opposite hands facing forward. Konoha flak jackets were chiselled into the statues along with what looked like loose fitted Shinobi pants, with no sandals.

Letting out a sigh, he hopped over the gate. He did not notice that the statues eyes start to glow red.

Naruto made it ten feet into the compound before he had to dodge a strike from a Quan Dao aimed at his spine. Quickly righting himself he ducked to avoid another Quan Dao from lopping off his head.

He gave a feral smirk, _'I see Sarutobi got an upgrade. These are _much_ faster than last time!'_ then charged at his assailants. He punched one knocking it over. He watched it fall to the ground taking the Quan Dao with it. Naruto jumped back barely missing getting impaled by the second. He did a back hand spring and landed on his feet. The golem went and helped his 'brother' up. Before they could charge to attack a pulse of chakra went out to the compound and the golems stopped their assault and walked back to their original perch. Naruto felt slightly disappointed that the fight ended so soon. _'Oh well maybe next time.'_

"Must you do this every time? You know how to get around them." asked an aged voice from behind the demon.

Naruto turned around to face the third Hokage. The man was dressed in loose gray clothing. He had gray thinning hair that was spiked in every direction. A beard could be seen on his chin.

"Of course, it's one of the only fun things I get to do around here. You know how long it's been since I've had a good battle? A HUNDRED YEARS! Most humans are such pussies, one hit and their dead, by the way nice upgrade to the statues. They are five seconds faster."

Hiruzen chuckled, "Well we can't _all_ be great demons of destruction. Are you sure it was five seconds faster? Could've sworn it was ten yesterday."

"Yeah I'm sure why not try adding a quickening seal along with a light weight seal? That should give them some more speed." The Hokage gave him an incredulous look. "The seal only makes them lighter they are still able to hit the same strength. Anyway back to the other subject we were discussing about human strength, can't you all be S-class and above? I mean sheesh. You kill a bunch of pussies and then get sealed. I mean come on! I want a challenge damn it!"

"Have you tried Gai-kun? He loves a challenge."

"I tried; he passed out the first hour of sparring. Now I'm _apparently_ his _new_ eternal rival. Go figure."

Sarutobi sweat dropped. _'To think it only took the strongest of the _tailed_ beasts to put the _green_ beast out of commission.'_

Naruto decided to change the subject before it got any more awkward. "So where's the gaki I'm supposed to tortu-, I mean babysit?"A feral grin lit up his face as he asked this.

Deciding to ignore the uneasy feeling for now he answered. "He's around here somewhere; I didn't tell him that Ebisu-san wasn't watching him today, figured he could use a surprise."

"Yeah leave the helpless child with one of the strongest demons to ever live. That will go over _so _well with Emmi." Naruto replied sarcastically.

Hiruzen chuckled sheepishly. "I…uh _kinda_ didn't tell her."

Naruto let out a great laugh. "Man Sarutobi you got bigger stones then I do, I wouldn't dare to piss off a woman, even if she was my daughter, but what makes you think _I_ won't tell her? I _am _a Kitsune after all. Causing mischief is in the job description."

Sarutobi started to sweat. _'This isn't good, I have to stop this train of thought.'_ He said the first thing that came to mind. "I'll convince Jiraiya to give you a copy of all his completed work." He gave Naruto a hopeful tone.

"Sarutobi, I'm not interested in his books. They have nothing in them that I haven't done before." At Sarutobi's astonished look he continued. "I mean I have been around a lot. My ecchi _far _surpasses Jiraiya's, any other offers?"

"I'll let you fight the golems any time you want."

Naruto thought for a minute. "Hm, throw in ten Ninjutsu and you got yourself a deal."

"I'll have them ready when you return."

"Good now where's my vict- I mean charge?"

Sarutobi shuddered. _'I hope I get my grandson back in one piece.'_ He cupped his hands to his mouth. "KONOHAMARU-KUN! YOUR SUBSTITUTE SENSEI'S HERE!"

Before Naruto could ask what Sarutobi meant by 'substitute sensei' He was interrupted by a shout, "COMING JII-SAN." A boy came running up to the two. Naruto stopped and looked at Naruto as if to size him up. "Hey who's _this_ joker?"

Before Sarutobi could respond Konohamaru found himself suspended upside down by his ankles by said joker. "Sarutobi, you should _really_ teach this gaki here some manners. It would really be a _shame_ if something happened to the little morsel, I mean _angel_."

Said angel let out a shudder at the feral grin before gathering up all his courage and shouting at the demon. "Hey, my _name_ is _Konohamaru_ not gaki!"

Naruto was about to reply when he was interrupted by Sarutobi. "Naruto-san, if I may interrupt? Don't you have guard duty with the Namikaze heiress today?"

"Hey don't ignore me!"

"Sorry gaki did you say something?" Naruto asked in an innocent sounding voice. Well as innocent as a partially psychotic Kitsune could sound. A sadistic grin spread across his face.

Konohamaru shuddered. "No it's not important."

Naruto shrugged and hoisted the child over his left shoulder and carried him out the compound kicking and screaming.

"See you later gaki!"

Sarutobi sweat dropped. "I'm over eighty years old! Don't call me Gaki!"

"And I'm ten thousand so I don't give a flying fuck!" He shouted back, and disappeared outside the compound.

**(Konohagakure training ground 7)**

Noriko was going through some Katas of the basic academy style taijutsu when she heard screaming coming from across the field. She turned to see Naruto appear out of the foliage with a kid slung over his shoulder. His face was contorted into a look of annoyance.

"Put me down, or I'm gonna tell Jii-san!"

"You honestly think he could take me even if he tried? I don't serve the Sarutobi clan boy so shut up before I have you for breakfast! You know who I am? I am the fucking Kyuubi No Kitsune! I don't care if you are Sarutobi's grandson or what Namikaze-_sama_ says; I _will_ feast on your intestines if you don't shut the fuck up!" Naruto dropped the kid unceremoniously on his ass. Konohamaru let out a squeak of indignation which Naruto ignored. "Hello Noriko-dono, training hard?"

Noriko sweatdropped at the sudden mood change, "Hi Naruto I'm doing fine, by the way who's the kid?"

"Hm, oh that's just the gaki the old man has me watching, _spoiled little twerp."_ He said, muttering the last part

"Hey! My _name_ is Konohamaru; say it with me KO-NO-HA-MA-RU. Get it?"

Naruto turned to the youngest Sarutobi. "Yeah yeah, shut it gaki big people are talking." He then shifted his attention to Noriko. "So what you doing now and can I help?"

"I can take care of myself you know? You don't have to treat me like a baby you know." The last part was said with a pout. "Hey, why don't we let Konohamaru train with us?"

Naruto pouted, "Do we have to?" He whined.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Would you rather us kissing your ass?" No sooner did the words leave his lips did he feel a kick to his face. "Hey what was that for?"

"Don't curse in front of children."

Konohamaru gave her a questioning look. "Hey Nee-san? Do you really kiss peoples butts, cause that sounds gross."

Noriko's mouth dropped open as Naruto let out a deep belly laugh. "What? No! Where'd you get an idea like that from?" Her face was heating up with a deep blush.

"But he asked if I wanted you to kiss my butt, so does that mean you do?" By now Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing and clutching his ribs.

"It's a figure of speech Konohamaru-chan." Noriko mumbled. She then turned her attention to Naruto who was still laughing. "And _you_, stop encouraging him!"

"But I didn't do anything," he pouted as he got off the ground. "_He's_ the one asking the questions."

She turned away from him and let out a frustrated scream. "I'm _surrounded_ by _children!"_

Naruto snuck up from behind her and gave her a peck on the top of the head. "You're so cute!" This was met by a helicopter kick to the face which was intercepted by Naruto's hand. "Be nice Noriko-Chan, you'll never get a date if you keep acting like a Tsundere."

An angry blush spread across her face. "Naruto-_kun_." Noriko said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Naruto still had his smile plastered on his face. "Yes dear?"

She blushed in embarrassment, and then smiled before quickly schooling her features. The smile she had quickly turned vicious. "Should I enlighten Konohamaru-chan here about the time you had that stink bomb mishap?"

Naruto grew noticeably paler. "I'll behave."

"What stink bomb mishap?" The two had forgotten that Konohamaru was still there in their argument.

Noriko turned to answer when Naruto clamped a hand over her mouth. "No need for him to hear _that _story _right_ Noriko-chan?" He quickly released her hand from her face.

She had a thoughtful look on her face. "Hm? I really want to tell him, but this _is_ quality blackmail material. I don't know. What do you think Konohamaru-chan?"

"I wanna know tell me!" Now Konohamaru was on his knees with his hands clasped in front of his face giving her the Papi-me no Jutsu . "Please nee-chan? I'll give you my allowance for a year."

"How do I know you will keep your word?"

"You can tell grandpa if I don't."

"And have him tell Tou-san? No thanks."

"eh-hem," Naruto coughed into his hand.

"I'll sign a contract that says I can't tell, and I'll give you the money." Konohamaru said standing up and still trying to look cute with the Papi-me no Jutsu.

"Eh-hem."

"Konohamaru you should know that don't work on me too well. I babysit on the weekends when we don't have academy. And the ones I babysit are way cuter then you, sorry."

"EH-HEM!"

Noriko turned to face the Kitsune. Noriko made her way towards him."_Yes_ Naruto-Kun?" She said, rubbing her cheek.

If Naruto was as young as he looked he knew that he would be blushing up a storm, but as he was who he was her flirting had no effect on him. "I'll do _anything_ you ask if you don't tell a soul about that accident." You could hear the pleading tone in his voice.

"Hm, let me think. What do I want you to do? I think I'll hold off on it for now."

"But I really want to know! Plus can't you make him do anything anyway?"

She smirked. "I prefer blackmailing him over ordering him. It's more fun that way."

Konohamaru set his features in a serious mask or at least tried to. "I _could_ give you information on your father for a trade."

Noriko smiled humorously at him. "And what could you know about Tou-san that I don't?"

At this point Naruto decided to interject. "Noriko-chan knows just about everything there is to know about Namikaze-sama. She doesn't need your information." A playful smirk made its way to Naruto's face. "You'll have to do better than that _right _Noriko-chan." He slipped behind her. "After all you know _just _about _everything_ there is to know about him _right_." Here he snaked his arms around her waist, causing her to let out a small squeak. "_You_ don't _need_ the information." His breath was hot on her ears as he spoke. All the while thinking to himself, _'She will find out teme, mark my words.'_

All the while Konohamaru was turning an interesting shade of green. _'Yuck.'_

Noriko's thoughts were all foggy. 'Naruto-kun, why are you doing this?' She had noticed the subtle hints he was leaving her. To others it wouldn't make sense but to her it was clear that there _was _something hidden from her. Either Naruto didn't know or he wasn't allowed to tell her. Either way she would find out.

Clearing her head she decided to reply. "I…"

**And cut that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Papi-me no jutsu- Puppy eye no jutsu.**


End file.
